


Blood

by pica



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Hai del sangue, Erwin»<br/>«C’è del sangue ovunque, Levi. Siamo in guerra»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

«Hai del sangue, Erwin»  
Levi atterrò sul ramo dell’enorme albero senza quasi farsi sentire, la suola dei suoi stivali si posò sulla corteccia ruvida con la stessa delicatezza con cui l’avrebbe fatto una foglia. Al suono basso e spiccio della sua voce seguì il risucchio del cavo dell’attrezzatura per la manovra tridimensionale ed il rumore familiare delle lame che venivano frettolosamente infilate al loro posto. Il comandante era stanco e dolorante, ma se ne stava in piedi, ritto come suo solito, a torreggiare sul campo di battaglia. Era compito suo assicurarsi che tutti i soldati sopravvissuti facessero ritorno a casa, ora che la missione poteva dirsi terminata.  
«C’è del sangue ovunque, Levi. Siamo in guerra» disse.  
«No, intendo…» le dita sottili del caporale si allungarono verso il mento di Erwin, sfiorandolo appena «proprio qui, vedi? Non è affatto carino».  
«Levi…» Erwin sollevò gli occhi e cacciò un sospiro, come se dopotutto le strane abitudini del caporale avessero ormai raggiunto il carattere di piccole assuefazioni, per lui, eppure non cercò di allontanarlo quando l’altro spinse la mano più avanti, più a fondo, sfregandogli il mento e poi la guancia per strofinare via la macchia di sangue.  
«Molto meglio» soffiò soddisfatto.  
Erwin lasciò cadere per un attimo le palpebre e sorrise, e in quell’unico istante gli sembrò di dimenticare il dolore e la stanchezza ed il senso di colpa.  
«Aiutami a soccorrere i feriti, piuttosto» gli disse nel riaprire gli occhi.  
Levi annuì.  
«Però promettimi che ti farai un bagno, non appena saremo tornati a casa. Il rapporto può aspettare».  
«Levi, sono il comandante, è mio compito farmi attendere» rise di nuovo, e questa volta anche Levi si concesse un minuscolo sorriso.  
«Posso farlo con te» mormorò Levi, la sua voce appena offuscata dal rumore delle maniglie dell’attrezzatura che si stava preparando ad impugnare.  
«Mh?»  
«Il bagno, Erwin» ribadì, questa volta a voce appena più alta «devo essere sicuro che tu lo faccia, e che tu lo faccia bene» il cavo scuro schizzò in avanti in un sibilo, e nell’istante in cui il comandante tentò d’aprir bocca Levi era già stato inghiottito dal vento, il suo corpo che volava leggero verso un albero distante. Delicato come una foglia. Sentì il bisogno di ridere, per chissà quale motivo, eppure lo contenne in un sorriso leggero.  
«Permesso accordato, caporale» dispiegò anche lui quelle loro ali invisibili e volò al suo fianco. Perché quello, dopotutto, era il suo posto.


End file.
